


[M4F] You Wouldn't Dare

by margo_moon



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Catcaller, Creepy Adoration, Degradation, F/M, Hard fuck, I'll Kill Anyone Who Looks At You, No Name-calling, Optional Spitting, Protective, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Mdom, Stalker, Yandere, no foreplay, possessive, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: She's walking home alone in the dark. She walks with the knowledge that at any moment, she could face catcalling or harassment - that's unfortunately just the kind of world we live in. What she doesn't know, though, is that he's been following her for months, making sure she's protected. Making sure she's safe.And tonight, he'll finally meet her.
Kudos: 21





	[M4F] You Wouldn't Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for you.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits me, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for you. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest!
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions.
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!

[outdoor night ambiance]

Hey!

Hey, girl!

Wait up!

C'mon, I know you can hear me, just wait up, c'mon -

[running, panting]

Phew. You're a fast walker, you know that?

I'm gonna just take your silence as a yes.

C'mon, baby, slow down, I don't bite.

[quietly] Much.

[laugh] I'm kidding, I'm *kidding*! Gosh, love, you don't have to take me so *seriously*...

I just wanted to escort you home. It's awful late, it's dark, and you're all alone. You're lucky *I'm* here, really. You could've ended up being followed by some *creep*. [laugh]

You're still so quiet, and you're *shaking*. I hope you know I'm *nothing* like that.

Well, *yes*, I *did* follow you, but just to make sure you're safe, sweetheart.

It's okay. I got you. You're with me now. You're safe.

Here... you can put your keys in your pocket now. 

Yes, the keys you have, balled up in your right fist.

[laugh] "Why?" Because I'm going to hold your hand, silly.

Aw, baby, you're quivering so much, and you're so tense. You must be cold, you poor thing. Otherwise, I'm *sure* you would've put your keys away by now, right?

Here, let me just... take them. (keys jangling)

I'll keep them on me. Don't worry.

Now, I can hold your hand and I don't have to worry about you using those keys on me. [laughs]

But you wouldn't, would you? You wouldn't *dare*. Because you... you're my good girl, aren't you?

So, hey, what's your name?

Mhm. Hmm.

Interesting name. When did you pick it?

[laugh] Because it's *obviously* a fake name, dummy. Besides, I already know your name.

Of course I do. Because I care about you.

I don't escort every girl I see home.

Just... you.

By the way, where are you walking us?

Hmm, hah, no, you're walking us into a busier street. Are you tryna get rid of me or something, baby?

No no, of course you wouldn't. But really, do you need to pick something up? Are we making a stopoff?

Sweetheart, I don't know if you're lost or if you're lying to me, and I sincerely hope it's the former, if you don't want there to be consequences. But, hey, c'mon, over here.

This is the quickest way to get to your house.

Aww, look at those pretty doe eyes. You wondering how I know where you live, hmm?

Well, as I said, I've escorted you home before.

And though you don't recognize my face, I *know* you know me.

I've been that guy in the corner of your eye, keeping watch, making sure you're safe. You never had to arm yourself with those keys, did you? You always had someone ready to protect you. You don't ever have to be scared.

*I* was the one who scared you? Oof, baby, that *stung*. 

After all the efforts I've put in to prove to you how much I care... and the whole time, you were scared of *me*?

Tsk, I'm a bit disappointed in you, love.

I guess I just thought better of you. I thought you'd understand the profound connection we have, before even knowing my name. Because I care about you so deeply, and you care for me too, don't you?

Don't you?

Answer the question, baby.

Dodging the topic, huh? "Why me?" Because you're *special*, sweetheart. You're the *one*. I knew it, from the first moment I saw you.

And ever since then, I've just been building up the nerve to talk to you. And finally, *finally*, tonight's the night.

And look at us now! Walking hand in hand, to your house, and finally we can properly be *one*.

Mhm, of course, baby, I'm going to make love to you. Just like I've wanted to for a very, very long time.

Aren't you excited?

Hey, what are you - why are you fumbling around in your - wait. What the fuck? Is that *pepper spray*? 

[laugh] Who the fuck do you think you are? Give me that.

Baby, you're going to have to be a lot less clumsy if you really want to resist someone.

Besides, why would you even *try* to resist me? I'm getting the sense you're lacking the faith that I have in our love.

And that... that won't do.

Because you're mine. You do know that, right? 

[struggle] Babygirl, do I *really* have to pin you up against this tree to get *one* answer out of you?

Aww, you're so adorable when you struggle against me. I love it.

So, anyway... I believe I asked you a question.

Do you understand that you're mine, sweetheart?

...

N-no?

What do you mean, you're not mine at all? Oh, baby, it's even worse than I thought...

This won't do at all. I need to show you.

If you're going to misbehave like this, I might have to properly interrupt this walk, huh?

Because if you're in this state of mind, you won't let me in to your home, and we won't be *together*.

So, I suppose, before I make love to you, I need to fuck you into submission. To remind you who *owns* you.

I mean, this tree isn't too bad, is it? I'm growing quite fond of the look of your wrists pinned up against it.

Such pretty hands.

Oh, we're outside? We can't do this outside?

Oh, you're such a silly girl. [laugh] That's why I care for you so much.

But you really haven't given me any choice. You've really pushed my hand, and I have to fuck you, right here, right now.

Of *course* we could get caught, angel. But don't worry, I'm going to make sure nobody sees that beautiful body but *me*. If anyone even dares to *glimpse* at my babygirl, I will *kill* them.

[laugh] No, I'm not kidding! 

Your body belongs to *me*, and nobody else gets to look at you. Ever again.

Mm, and what a pity for them. You're heartbreakingly beautiful. The way you look right now... still quivering, hmm? Are you cold?

Hmm. Unfortunately, I have to rip this dress off you, but don't worry, you won't be cold for long. You'll warm up once I'm finally inside you.

Okay, angel, I'm going to just use one hand to pin your wrists, so I can get at your dress. Can I trust you? [chuckle] Of course I can. You're my *good* girl, aren't you?

[slap] Answer the question.

Good *girl*. I don't *want* to have to hit you, baby, I just want you to mind your manners, okay?

Good.

(fabric ripping)

Mm, good. Your dress is off, and you're fully accessible for me now. Oh, angel, you're even *more* beautiful than I dreamt you would be. And trust and believe, I've dreamt of your body for quite some time.

[with wonder] And it's all mine... *Just* mine. Mm.

This shouldn't be the first position we're in, honestly. I'd love to have our first time on your bed, fucking you slow and hard. But this will have to do. And it's not so bad - you're in the perfect spot for me to [kiss] kiss your neck. 

[more kissing]

And to mark you. To remind you who fucking owns you.

[kiss/bite]

There, isn't that little bite mark so beautiful? Your skin is so gorgeous, baby, and it's even prettier when it belongs to me.

Now, we have to be quick. I can't risk someone seeing you. I meant what I said. I'll hurt anyone who even *looks* at my babygirl when she's naked.

So, sadly, I'm not going to be tasting you just yet. That will have to wait. And I can't warm you up, or get you ready for me. You'll have to let my cock stretch you out. But, don't worry, baby, I know you can handle it.

(unzips)

Let me just... take your legs up and wrap them round my hips...

[groan, start fucking fast, plenty of moans/groans/gasps/panting]

Baby, you know I can't give you a warning. You need to learn your lesson. That you're *mine*. My bites and my words aren't enough - you need to be completely filled and bred.

Yes, babygirl, I'm going to cum inside you, and you're going to thank me. You *will* thank me.

So fucking take it. 

[hard fucking, improv, and/or suggested phrases: {God, baby, you feel fucking divine...} {I've wanted to be inside you for so long} {Your pussy is so tight around me} {Mmh, and you're starting to get wet... As you should} 

You get it, baby?

Do you understand who owns you?

Tell me yes.

Say it.

Out loud.

*Say it.*

That's right

// OPTIONAL //

// [spits] //

// That's right. *I* own you. //

// And that means *I* will mark you as mine. //

// Aw, that spit is so pretty on your face. //

Good girl. Now, beg me to breed you, baby.

Beg me. Beg me for my cum.

Mmh, *fuck*, babygirl, you sound so good. 

You ready for me, hmm? 

Hmm, that question, unlike the others, was *rhetorical*. Don't forget, this is me teaching you a lesson. You don't *need* a warning. 

But, [happily] I'm proud of you for saying "yes", sweetheart.

Because I'm gonna cum inside you now. I'm going to fucking paint you. I'm going to fucking breed you. So take it, take it, take -- [cumming improv]

..  
...  
...  
..

*Mmh*, *good* *girl*. Take it all. Take all that cum, such a *good* *girl* for me. [kisses]

You did *so* well, baby. And I think you learned your lesson, didn't you?

Mm, yes, you did.

So tell me now, who *owns* you? Who owns your gorgeous body? Your soul? Your *mind*?

Who owns *you*?

Don't keep me waiting, sweetheart. I don't want to have to teach you any more lessons. I want us to have our happily ever after as soon as possible, so answer me now.

Yes, *good* girl. [kisses]

Now, take my hand. Oh wait, you're still naked, lemme give you my jacket - that's better.

Good that I remembered, huh? You were beginning to shiver again.

Okay, love, let's head on home. Lead the way.

**Fills:**

[whyareyouup3am](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/k1znrh/m4f_script_fill_you_wouldnt_dare_rough_mdom_your/)

[Dan_Asko_NSFW](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/k2ohz8/m4f_you_wouldnt_dare_script_fill_rough_mdom_your/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy audio. Rape is never acceptable.  
> Consent is the presence of a “yes”, not the absence of a “no”.  
> When it comes to consent, remember FRIES: Freely Given, Reversible, Informed, Enthusiastic, Specific.
> 
> This is a rape fantasy written by a consenting adult, to be listened to by consenting adults.


End file.
